cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Etranger/@comment-4536394-20140412030448
Just for comparation: i have imagined some yugioh monster as Etranger vanguard units and i have compared they levels/ranks as grades: *Trigers Grade 0s: Most characters exclusive form spells/traps artworks, some level 1-2 supportive monsters. *Grade 0: Level 1-2 monsters and some level 3, most rank 1-2 xyz monsters, low level tuners, spell/trap monsters, low level equipable monsters, Zexal servents, most bady-like form of the high level monsters, some Basic Lv monsters of a four stages lv lines or they suport cards, very high DEF but very low ATK monsters, special summon from hand or graveyard "shield" monsters. *Grade 1: Level 3-4 and some 5 (very weak level 5), some rank 2 monsters, powerful rank 1 or 2 xyz monsters, level 4 or high tuners, powerful equipable monster, synchro-tuners, sychro equipable, weak level 5 or lower effectless fusion monsters, non-xyz Zexal Weapons, Basic lv monsters from 3 or 2 stages lines, four stages lv line stage 2 Lv monsters, Rank down numbers. *Grade 2: Very stroung level 4, level 5-6 and somes level 7, rank 4-5 xyz monsters, some 6 and 7 xyz monsters, Yubel, some fusion monsters, leser numbers, weak ritual monsters, dangerous rank 1 to 3 xyz monsters, ZW-Leo Arms, Equpable numbers, other exodia pieces, stage 2-3 lv monster. *Grade 3: level 7 to 9 and some level 10 monsters, most rank 6-9 xyz monsters, Signer dragons, dark synchro monsters, boss cards, most numbers, leser god cards, level 6-10 synchro monsters, ritual monsters, final stage lv monsters, specific exemples above: **9000 Power: Yubel secund form, powerful power/effect drainers monster (ex: Number 96; black mist, Number 69: Coat of arms), Powerful Variable ATk monster (EX: tragoedia), powerful Parasitary monsters (Number 43: Soul Marionet), Number 54 and 83, Powerful damager rebound monsters, Number f0: Future Hope, Exodia center piece. **10000 Power: Most Numbers, Main protagonis ace cards, Mecklords, Gates of numeron **11000 Power: Main rival ace card, Cxyz: Dystopic Barian, Gate Guardian, most 2800-3300 ATK monsters, Rank 9-10 Xyz monsters, most level 10 monsters, insanely powerful numbers (ex: 88 and 92), most level 8-10 fusion monsters, Vennomminaga the poisonous snake godess (i don't remembers the correct name), Exodious, Demise, King of Armageddon. **12000: Malefic paradox dragon, number 30: Acid golem of destroction, most lavel 8-9 monsters whit more then 3300 atk, ridiculos powerful level 10 or high monsters (whit 4000 or near ATK value), Main Chaos monster, monstruos powerful fusion monster, rank 10 monsters. **Crossrides: /Assaul modes, Cxyz monsters, most malefics, magestics signer dragons, shooting star dragon, red nova dragon, Chaos Number, rank-up numbers, Shining numbers, Sxyz (presumed), downerd magican, darkness red eyes dragon, shining blue-eyes dragon, Number 62 galaxy eyes prime photon dragon, Neo galay eyes photon dragon. *Grade 4: Egipyan gods, Aesir Gods, Sophia the goddess of rebirth, Earthbound immortals, Number 99: Hope Dragoon, FGD, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crimson Dragon (presumed, if released as a card), Number 100 Numeron dragon (despite begin a rank 1), Rank 12-13 monsters, Superdimension robo galaxy destroye, Master dragon knight, Malefic truth dragon, Sacred beasts, wicked gods, Chaos End Ruler -Ruler of the Beginning and the End-, The Creator God of Light Horakhty.